Sick Days
by Selkit-Guardian
Summary: Naruto is sick and Sasuke has to take care of him.  How does that turn out?


**AN: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I'm serious, I really don't! Why don't you people ever _believe _me? !**

* * *

Sasuke sighed as a crash echoed from the bedroom, followed by loud curses and thumps. He laid the knife down on the cutting door before poking his head out the kitchen.

"Naruto! Get back in bed. Now!"

"Teme! Didit hab to _booby trap_ da room…"

More curses were his only other response, along with the squeak of the bed protesting as a heavy weight flopped back onto it. Sasuke felt like slamming his head into the nearby kitchen counter. _'Kami, I hate it when he's sick! Only happens once every couple of years but he's such a _baby_ when he's not well.'_

Naruto had woken Sasuke up that morning by sneezing in his face, covering the youngest Uchiha with a mixture of saliva and mucus. Needless to say, Sasuke was not amused and had nearly bashed his blonde dobe's head in before he noticed that the normally tanned face was pale and shining with a thin layer of sweat and that his eyes seemed abnormally bright. A quick check of his temperature and a few minutes of listening to him cough and sniffle confirmed his suspicions; Naruto had caught a cold, probably three days prior when he had been working in the local orphanage repairing the building. Kyuubi, it seemed, could heal fatal wounds, supply endless chakra, destroy any potentially _fatal_ pathogens in his body, and prevent anyone from entering the blonde's mind; what he could not do, however, was prevent or cure a cold.

Perhaps it had to do with Naruto's past, of having to look out for and care for himself, but when the blonde was unwell and unable to do missions, his normally cheerful demeanor would disappear like dew in the sun, leaving only a surely and moping blonde. So far Sasuke had been subjected to a morning of glares and curses being aimed at him, along with the occasional object. When he had sent the Hokage a missive stating that Naruto would be taking three days off due to illness he had had to duck in order to avoid being speared by the legs of a chair.

Sasuke added the last ingredients to the miso soup before pouring some of it into a bowl and grabbing a glass of water and cough syrup. Balancing them carefully to avoid spilling the hot liquid, he walked into the bedroom, setting the dishes down next to the large pile of blankets gathered on one side of the bed and sitting down next to it. A muffled cough sounded from within the pile before a blonde head emerged and half closed blue eyes blinked up at him tiredly.

"Sasuke, why did you have to tell the Hokage I was sick. I could have gone on the mission… I'm still useful."

The raven let a faint smile touch his lips as he reached out and buried his hand in the bright blonde hair, rubbing comfortingly. "Dobe. No one thinks you're useless. You'll just be more useful once you're better. But for now you're going to drink your soup, take you're medicine, and get _better_."

Naruto sighed before resting his head on Sasuke's thigh, a rough cough shaking his body. "I'm cold…"

Obsidian eyes softened as their owner gathered up the bundle of blankets and blonde kitsune, cradling the overly hot body between his legs and wrapping him in a tight hug. Naruto rested his head against the strong chest and sighed, listening to the soothing, rhythmic sound of his lover's heart beating under his ear.

"How can you stand me like this?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in confusion, looking down at his boyfriend who was staring at his own lap and resolutely refusing to meet his eyes. The blonde sensed the gaze on him and continued, fishing his hand out of the blankets and rubbing at his red nose. "I mean, how can you stand me when I'm all weak like this? I can't do _anything_ and I'm all icky and _gross_, and I know I'm gross 'cause I _feel_ it and-"

Sasuke ended the rambling by quickly covering Naruto's moth with his hand, ignoring the indignant sound the issued from beneath his hand and tilting the blonde head up to look at him.

"Dobe. You slobber when you sleep, normally on me. You leave the bathroom door open when you use the bathroom, even when we have guests over. Sakura still can't look at you without blushing. You leave dirty dishes on the floor that I trip on when I come home at night. And I still love you. You're my stupid dobe. I'm your uptight teme. That's just how it is."

Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes, and Sasuke could feel a smile forming under his hand as he removed it.

"Aw, teme…"

The moment was broken as Naruto suddenly sneezed, right in Sasuke's face. Sasuke grimaced, raising a hand to wipe at his now damp face.

"Dobe! Just eat your soup and take the medicine before I kill you."

"Love you too teme."

* * *

**AN: Leave me a review letting me know what you think!**


End file.
